


Candy Crush

by Valdevas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Candy Crush, M/M, i never post fanfic what am i doing, im using this like tumblr tags, it's just stiles trying to make derek cownload candy crush, literally the dumbest shit, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valdevas/pseuds/Valdevas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"C'mon Derek. You have to." Stiles told him for about the millionth time.<br/>Derek rolled his eyes. "Stiles, if I downloaded every stupid you game you said I had to get, my phone would be full by now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Crush

"C'mon Derek. You _have_ to." Stiles told him for about the millionth time.

Derek rolled his eyes. "Stiles, if I downloaded every stupid you game you said I _had_ to get, my phone would be full by now."

"Okay, Derek, that is not even true, because _I_ download every stupid game I tell you to get, and _my_ phone isn't full, and you have more gigs than me."

"Right. Because you download a stupid game, rant and rave to me about it, obsess over it for about a week, and then delete it when it pisses you off."

Stiles opened his mouth to say something back to that, but he stopped. His face smoothed into a soft smile and he looked at the ground, and Derek could practically feel the unspoken, "aww, Derek, you know me so well," and that was probably true considering Derek could guess Stiles' thoughts just from the look on his face.

"You know you'll cave eventually." Stiles told him fondly.

Derek raised his eyebrows. "I never cave." And he didn't. Stiles was ridiculous.

"What if..." Stiles stepped towards him, challenging, “I refuse to kiss you 'til you do?"

Derek stepped forward as well, closing the space between them and bringing his hands up to cup Stiles' cheeks. "Then you'll cave before I do."

"Nope." Stiles informed him, "Hate to break it to you, but you're addicted to me."

"Oh really?"

"Yup. You're pretty much obsessed with my mouth."

"I'm obsessed with all of you." Derek told him slowly, sincerely, and Stiles let out a surprised, questioning moan, because they never really said sweet things like that to each other, things that made themselves seem so vulnerable, and Derek could smell the effect it had on him. He leaned in to Stiles' ear, making sure his stubble rubbed against Stiles' cheek because he'd also often smelled the effect _that_ had on him, and whispered, "and there's more to you than your mouth."

And then his mouth was at Stiles' pulse point, sucking, nipping, and Stiles arms were in Derek's hair, tugging, gripping, and long story short Derek turned out to be a lot more stubborn than the hormonal teenager that was his boyfriend, especially when it came to sex, so in order to progress things further, Stiles eventually kissed him.

 

The next morning when Derek woke up and checked his phone for the time, it was 11:00 am and his phone was disabled for twelve hours and 15 minutes.

He turned to Stiles, who was very pointedly not facing him, and very poorly pretending to sleep.

"...Stiles?"

Stiles flinched at the voice and then did the most pathetic "just woke up" yawn and stretch ever, turning to face Derek. "Yes?"

Derek just held up the lock screen, eyebrows raised.

"That's weird." Stiles commented.

Then Derek put down an eyebrow, and kept the other raised.

"What?" Stiles said defensively. "Look, I don't speak eyebrow, okay? You have to actually _tell_ me things. With your _words_."

Derek rolled his eyes and set his phone down on the nightstand harshly.

Stiles flinched, "okay, moving on to violent and potentially destructive behavior as communication, but still not quite words."

Derek turned to glare at him and Stiles swallowed hard.

"Okay, look... I have a perfectly good explanation."

Derek's expression eased as if to say, "go on," and Stiles did.

"See, I was only gonna guess your password last night so that by the time you woke up it wouldn't be disabled anymore, but I kind of forgot that it goes from and hour to um... 24 hours."

Derek raised his eyebrows again.

"Derek!" Stiles whined, "I'm sorry, okay? Now will you please say something before I start thinking I've crash landed into a freakin' silent movie with no subtitles?"

"So last night you waited until I was asleep..." Derek began and Stiles nodded, "So you could get into my phone and download Candy Crush onto it."

"Uhuh."

"So then after it locked out for a minute, you actually waited the whole minute, and guessed again."

"Yes."

"And then you waited the whole five minutes."

"To people who have at least an ounce of patience, five minutes really isn't that long-"

"And then you stayed up a whole nother hour, until probably around midnight, to guess it again."

Stiles froze for a while, trying to think of something to say before he started on, "patience is a virtue-"

And Derek cut him off with an "oh my god..."

"Okay, Derek, it's not my fault you had to go and put a passcode on your phone."

"You're the reason I have a passcode on my phone."

"Hey!" Stiles looked absolutely scandalized, "I made some necessary changes."

"You enabled emojis, made my contact name for you 'heart, heart, heart,' and changed my ringtone to 'hungry like the wolf' by Duran Duran."

"Like I said! Necessary changes!"

Derek found himself laughing, even though he was annoyed. Stiles was just _so ridiculous_. "Gimme your phone," he said right when he could feel Stiles thinking he was off the hook.

"What? No. Why?"

Derek raised his eyebrows at him and Stiles fumbled for it. "Giving you my phone. Doing it. Totally yours now." He handed it over and Derek took it and set it on his nightstand.

"It's mine until my phone unlocks."

"What? But you don't even know the-"

Derek held it up and typed in the passcode, '4-2-5-3' smugly before locking it and setting it back down.

Stiles' jaw dropped. "How did you know?"

Derek shrugged. "Saw you typing it in."

Stiles' face went red and he swallowed hard, and he was trying way too hard to sound nonchalant when he said, "Do you know what it stands for?"

"No." Derek lied. He'd had his suspicions since he'd seen it; the letters could spell out "Hale," and Stiles reaction was pretty much confirmation.

He wondered if they'd ever get to the point, somewhere down the road where neither of them would be shocked at statements like "I'm obsessed with all of you," where they could both tell each other their passcodes without being embarrassed.

Because Derek's was "mets," and he didn't even like baseball.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I never post stuff, this is just a little thing i wrote on my iphone and i was like, "damn, this is actually pretty cute" so I hope you like it? But if you didn't i feel you? idk lol if enough people like it I'll write more, there is definitely more in store for these two and their candy crush debate.  
> WILL DEREK SUCCUMB TO THE CANDY CRUSH OR WILL HE MAKE IT OUT ALIVE??? FIND OUT NEXT WEEK (if I feel like it)


End file.
